5 Nights at Gravity Falls
by Silverstar905
Summary: When Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos decide to go to a new Pizzeria, a fun pizza lunch turns into a life or death situation! Will all four members make it out alive or will they become the victims of the haunted Animatronics? (Rated 13 for possible gore)
1. Chapter 1: Anyone want Pizza?

It was a bright summer day. No clouds hung from the sky, making only the surrounding trees offer shade. The Mystery Shack lay lazily in the sun, where a tour had just ended.

"Tell all your friends! And remember, we put the FUN in NO REFUNDS!" Grunkle Stan yelled at the retreating tourists as he counted his dollar bills, which he had collected in a jar. He continued his count as he walked inside, chuckling to himself.

"Heheh, suckers" He stacked each dollar into the cash just as Mabel Pines walked into the room.

"Grunkle Stan, have you seen Dipper?" She asked, her head tilting to the side slightly.

The great uncle only shook his head. "Nada. Ever since your puppet show, he's been a little moppy. Wonder what's bothering him..."

Mabel sighed. "Well, thanks anyway." She receded from the counter and walked outside. Grunkle Stan was right. Ever since the show, Dipper had been quite upset. Mabel found out about the broken computer and watched Dipper's reaction when Soos said he couldn't fix it. Mabel bit the inside of her cheek, looking around. She heard a faint sigh and looked up. At first, she only saw the front of the Shack, but looking a little to the side, she saw her brother's dangling feet. She smiled sympathetically. So there he was, up on Wendy's little secret break spot.

"Hey Dipper!" She called out, and thankfully getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Mabel." He responded loud enough for her to hear. He closed the journal, which he had been reading on his lap and put his neon light in his shorts pocket. Mabel was quiet for a second before remembering why she wanted to see him.

"You wanna ask Stan if he can take us to the Diner? I'm getting hungry..." She said, stretching out the y and grabbing her stomach. She started walking around, bleh's echoing from her mouth as she did what she and her brother did back when they first went to the Diner. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle. He was pretty hungry himself. He checked his watch, nothing it was 12:45. Ya, lunch sounded good to him.

"Sure, I'm coming down!" Dipper said as he got up and stretched, placing his journal in his jacket. He turned and walked up the roof and down the ladder to the gift shop, where Mabel was already waiting. Dipper closed the curtain before Grunkle Stan could notice, as he was just finishing putting all of today's collections into the cash register.

"Grunkle Stan, can we go to the Diner today?" Mabel asked. "I'm starving!"

Grunkle Stan shook his head. "Sorry kids, but I got a lot to do today." He said as he walked past them, heading for the vending machine.

"What do you have to do?" Dipper pushed, raising an eyebrow.

Grunkle Stan picked a quarter from his pocket and put it into the slot, pushing the numbers. "Paperwork, bills, I got another tour coming up." The great uncle groaned at the word "bills"

"But what are we gonna eat?" Mabel persisted.

"Maybe there's something in the kitchen you two can cook up" Stan replied as he pulled out a Pitt soda from the machine.

"Stan, we're 12. We don't really cook things yet."

"Well, better to start learning now so you can give your parent's and me a break from making your meals. Now shoo." Grunkle Stan gently pushed them out into the living room, shutting the door. Dipper rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Come on." before walking towards the kitchen. After a very thorough inspection however, it was confirmed that the Shack was completely empty of any sources of edible goods. Mabel groaned, slumping down into a chair.

"I'm gonna starve!" She whined, suddenly pretending to choke and fell to the floor. "F-F-Food! W-Water! Ah..." She landed on her back, raising one hand toward the sky. "Oh...What is this bright light I see before me? Oh, the agony!"

Dipper rolled his eyes playfully, but his twin was right. What were they gonna do?

"Hey guys" a new voice rang out, making Dipper turn. Wendy strolled into the room, taking one look at Mabel and chuckling. "What's wrong Mabes?"

"We're hungry and there's absolutely NOTHING in this place to satisfy my hunger!" Her stomach agreed, giving a small rumble and making her sigh sadly.

"Well hey! I got just the place!" Again, a new voice interrupted. Soos was at the open kitchen window, a broom in his hands. Dipper smiled. "You do?"

Soos nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a crumpled up pamphlet, passing it to the 12-year-old.

"I haven't been there, but I heard it's new." Soos continued as Dipper examined the paper. "It's the Pizzeria just down the street. It's got fun music, singing Animatronics, and from what I heard, great pizza!"

Mabel grabbed the pamphlet out of Dipper's hands before he could read it. "Pizza?!" She squealed happily. Dipper leaned over her shoulder to read it out.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike,

where fantasy and fun come to life.

Enjoy great pizza and sing along with Freddy and his gang.

Besides that, there was the address and the number. 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

"We're going!" Mabel announced, waving the paper around.

Dipper grabbed it out of her hands, a serious look on his face. "What about Stan? Shouldn't we at least tell him?"

"Oh come on Dip! You don't want to interrupt his work!" Mabel responded. "Plus, it'll just be a quick lunch!"

"And I'm on my break, so I can take you!" Soos added with a grin.

"Same here, so count me in!" Wendy said.

"Come on Dipper. Are you coming with us or you gonna starve to death?" Mabel pressed on. Dipper looked down at the pamphlet a second time. There was a picture of an Animatronic bear, rabbit, what looked to be a chick, and a pirate fox. The bear looked cheery and happy, yet it sent a chill down Dipper's spine. His stomach growled, rudely asking to hurry up and make the decision. Dipper sighed and replied.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2: Locked In

It didn't take too long until the gang drove up to the Pizzeria via the golf cart. Dipper had read the pamphlet over and over again. He had a strong, bad feeling about where they were going. It doesn't say anything about a grand opening, plus how new was this place? Did it just open or had it been open for a while? And if it was open for a while, why hadn't he heard of it? Dipper's mind spun with questions. He barely noticed that they were there until Mabel jumped out of the cart, screaming

"PIZZA!"

Dipper climbed out of the golf cart behind Wendy, Soos following. The Pizzeria was pretty big, yet sketchy in a way. It had bright red walls with a black and white checkered border at the bottom. A large picture of the same Animatronics on the pamphlet blocked the sun. The sound of laughing children and a small song echoed faintly out from the building.

"Dude, are you sure this place is new?" Wendy asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Well, I've never seen it around before..." Soos answered, suddenly sounding uncomfortable.

"Well what are we waiting for? You said there would be good pizza!" Mabel insisted, her hands landing on the glass door's handles. But before she could pull them, Dipper's hand appeared on hers. "Mabel, I really don't feel good about this place." He announced, looking up at it. "There's something strange about it. And a bad kind of strange."

"Come ON Dipper!" Mabel huffed. "It's just a pizzeria! You're not gonna tell me it's gonna be haunted like the Dusk 2 Dawn, are you?"

Dipper shook his head, but before he can say another word, his twin spoke.

"Dipper, we're just going in for a nice, fun-filled pizza lunch! What can possibly go wrong?"

And with that she pushed the doors open, making everyone's eyes widen. It was almost completely dark. All the music and laughter that Dipper had heard had disappeared and was replaced by chilling silence. Before them were tables with decorated tablecloths spread out on them, filled with brightly coloured party hats. Beyond that, was a large stage. Dipper looked down to the pamphlet then back up. The same Animatronics were on the stage, the bear in the middle and the rabbit and chick on the side. They were all shut down, their eyes staring into space.

"Whoa. Did, like, the electricity just go off?" Wendy asked, going inside. Soos followed behind and Mabel ran pasted them.

"B-But where's the pizza?!" She whined. Dipper was about to respond when a slam made him jump. The four members all looked behind them.

The doors were shut.

"Uh, Soos? Did you close the doors?" Dipper asked, a bit of his stutter showing. Soos shook his head wildly. Wendy went up and started pulling on the handles. They wouldn't budge.

"Eh...T-They won't open!" She confirmed, letting them go.

"Guys look!" Soos called, pointing to the sky outside. It was starting to get dark at an alarming rate. Dipper looked down at his watch on instinct. Sure enough, the digits were speeding up.

"T-The time is speeding forward!" Dipper announced, his voice cracking slightly. Soon, the digits slowed to 12:00 am. Outside, the moon shone high in the sky, replacing the sun in only a matter of seconds.

"This place must be cursed..." Dipper continued. "The time speeds up outside and nothing changes inside..."

Mabel whimpered slightly. Wendy's face showed her uncertainty and Soos's was drained of some of it's color.

"Look, it's obvious that we can get through the front doors. So, I suggest we try to find another way out." Dipper confirmed, feeling the need to take action.

"Maybe if we split up, we can cover more ground?" Mabel proposed, even though it sounded more like a question. Dipper was about to disagree when Wendy spoke up.

"Mabel's got a point. I say we should do that. When we find something, we'll call. This place shouldn't be too big."

Dipper sighed. "Ok ok...I'll go with Mabel. Wendy and Soos will go one way and we'll go the other."

Everyone nodded, although Soos hesitated for a while before agreeing.

"Alright, call if you find anything." Dipper repeated as he held Mabel's shaking hand, walking one way. Wendy and Soos went another.

And none of them noticed that each Animatronic was looking straight at them...


End file.
